Episode 9701 (25th February 2019)
Plot Carla is spared another lecture from Roy when a policeman arrives to take her in for questioning. Steve raises his offer on 10 Victoria Street to gazump Claudia. Amy is wracked with guilt when he says it's all for her. Billy arranges to accompany Shona to Dane's funeral. Daniel works on an essay for uni at the hospital, refusing to leave Sinead's side as she goes in for radiotherapy. Sally is incredulous that Sophie has taken Gina in and advises her to spy on her in case she tries anything. The police release Carla without charge. Roy doesn't accept his innocence as he's never addressed his sleepwalking. Gary tells Carla that the fire damage to the factory roof is cosmetic. However, the joists are sitting on makeshift supports; Phelan must have bodged the rebuilding when Aidan hired him last year. He estimates £60,000 for a new roof. Gail helps David measure up the shelf for his stuffed weasel at the barbershop, though Nick doesn't like the idea. Shona and Billy are told to do one by Macca when they arrive at the church. Shona stays for Clayton's sake. Billy is fearful of Dane's friends. Gina tells Sophie she's had enough and is going back to Newcastle. Sophie is upset to see her so defeated. Peter and Toyah try to persuade Roy to try grief counselling. He says it's not for him. Sinead worries that Daniel has taken too much on and is jeopardising his MA. Amy squirms when Tracy reads a letter about her next scan. Steve's offer on the house is accepted. At the funeral, Shona starts to notice strange things about some of the congregation, especially the unprofessional undertakers. Clayton delivers a eulogy, talking about what a great dad Dane was. Shona instinctively goes to him when he gets emotional. Clayton doesn't let her near and says she's just an old slut to him. Shona runs off crying from the church. Carla prepares to fork out for the new roof but baulks when Gary tells her she'll have to shut down production for seven weeks, and he'll need some of the money upfront for materials. Shona and Billy remain to watch the burial from a distance. Cast Regular cast *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Carla Connor - Alison King *Shona Ramsey - Julia Goulding *Tracy McDonald - Kate Ford *Amy Barlow - Elle Mulvaney *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Toyah Battersby - Georgia Taylor *Billy Mayhew - Daniel Brocklebank *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Daniel Osbourne - Rob Mallard *Sally Metcalfe - Sally Dynevor *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Gina Seddon - Connie Hyde *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Gail Rodwell - Helen Worth Guest cast *Neonatal Nurse - Sarah Burrill *Macca - Gareth Berliner *Clayton Hibbs - Callum Harrison *Vicar - Kerry Willison-Parry Places *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Underworld - Office and factory floor *15a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Roy's Rolls *16a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Empty shop unit, Victoria Street *Weatherfield General - Neonatal unit *Church - Interior, exterior and road outside Notes *Bertie Osbourne appears in this episode but is portrayed by a prosthetic baby instead of a real one due to the character's premature birth. *The church scenes were recorded on location at St. Andrew's Church, Radcliffe. *Dane's funeral song was 'Angels' by Robbie Williams. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Shona hopes to see Clayton at his father's funeral; and Gary warns Carla that the factory roof is unsafe. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,309,355 viewers (3rd place). Category:2019 episodes